cetemarfandomcom-20200215-history
Hunde Klannr
Summary Hunde Klannr, The Hound Clans, or among themselves, "the Ibrido," or the Breed (derogatory: the Dog-Men). This is a loose confederation of Fellbreed, who look like men crossbred with dogs. They have lived hidden on the eastern shores of Theamyr for thousands of years. Ibrido are scavengers, opportunists, and pirates, and proud of it. They generally disdain farming and craft. They share a dog-like nature, being deeply loyal to their clan, pack, and occasional outsider. History The Hunde Klannr speak legends of once being men, sailors who ruled a great inland sea. After a calamity, the sea disappeared, leaving the Sal Depression. The Hunde Klannr forebears were driven into the Warding Wastes and, by the land's evil power, were magically changed. After their transformation, the Hunde Klannr were not welcome among men. They wandered for years, finally settling in the bleak, uninhabited coasts of eastern Theamyr. The Hound Clans could not farm the sandy soil; and eventually resorted to raiding and piracy. Appearance Hunde Klannr, are Fellbreed--not made by the gods (but by Fallen, or rather "Fell" powers). They have canine faces with human torsos and limbs that blend between the two. Many have claws. Most have tails extending from a few inches to two feet. The Ibrido stand up to 6' at the shoulder; but many prefer to move on all fours. The Hunde Klannr vary in weight from 100-200 pounds. Their skin is covered in fur. Female Ibrido stand a head shorter than men. Government Hunde Klannr have little in the way of government. Each village is loosely ruled by an alpha male or female. Disputes are resolved by tests of skill or single combat. Pirate ships and war bands form around charismatic leadership. Family The Ibrido trace their heritage through their mothers. They are especially loyal to their litter mates. Fathers may or not be part of the family unit. There is no inheritance of wealth--only of reputation. Young Ibrido are prized and protected by all. Elderly Ibrido are respected, provided they can still fight or steal. Most seek their death in combat or adventure. Location Hunde Klannr are found primarily on the eastern coast of Theamyr, up to the foothills of the Gryphos Mountains. Isolated groups of the Hound Clans can be found as far north as the Ogri Khanate; and south to the Drowned Lands. Known Towns and Cities The Hound Clans purposely stay in small settlements called "Denn." Each Denn is named after the founder (Dennbron, Dennblais, Dennroed, etc.). They never have populations larger than 300 souls. Estimated Population ~100,000 souls Allies The Hunde Klannr have a peculiar assortment of allies. The karls of the Ogri Khanate trade with Hound smugglers. The half-elves of Nematyrranis consider them friends as well. They use the Hounds to smuggle half-elven slaves to freedom. Finally, all dwarves of Theamyr have pledged a promise of peace with all Hunde Klannr. Why the dwarves are sworn friends is unknown. Foes The Gryphoki knights consider the Hunde Klannr to be wild beasts, hunting them down if they stray to far into the mountains. Avisparin peoples drive Hunde Klannr away from their lands. Merchants from the Aquethaini to the Avag Khanate have sent their navies and mercenary ships against the Hound Clans. But it is rival pirates of the Heretic Fleets who fight Hunde Klannr most viciously. Each attacks the others' ships on sight. Characters CommentsCategory:Cultures Category:Fellbreed